The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
by TheChargingRhino
Summary: The Great Sea Awaits! Here's my adaption of The Wind Waker. You might notice that the Intro is EXACTLY like the game. This is because I just got the Scroll of the Hero poster. Enjoy.
1. Title and Settings

The Legend of Zelda

The Wind Waker Novelization

The Forester Clan emerges from the depths of Time in the Era of The Great Sea!

Settings and Weapons and Everything Else

Outset Island- home of the remaining members of the Forester Clan, location of the third pearl

The Forsaken Fortress- a foreboding island with a watchtower and other unspeakable things

Forest Haven- home to the second Great Deku Tree and the first Pearl

Dragon Roost Isle- home to Varoo, the god-dragon protector of the island, location of the second pearl

Great Fish Isle- once home to Jabun, now in ruins

The Great Sea- A vast ocean spanning many miles, no one knows if it ever ends

The Tower of the Gods- an ancient structure that is raised only when the three pearls of old are placed in their corresponding bowls

Hyrule Castle- nothing more than ruins now, the centerpiece of the lost Kingdom of Hyrule still stands beneath the waves of the Great Sea, location of the Blade of Evil's Bane

Ganon's Tower- he still lives. The fate of Hyrule ends here, at the top of the tower.

Windfall Island- thought to be a remade Kakariko Village, this island is where everyone goes to buy whatever they need, be it a sail, armor, or everything in between

Rupees- at least the money is still around- currency of Old Hyrule and the inhabitants of The Great Sea

The Bow of Light- an ancient bow that was used to defeat Ganondorf in the past, now it must be used for the same purpose

The Blade of Evil's Bane- the Master Sword sleeps in the basement of Hyrule Castle, waiting for someone to wield it. It's powers are no more, thanks to the murders of the two sages that watch over the sword. The hero must find the two descendants of the sages and take them to their temples, which can only be entered from the top of the cliffs of Hyrule, now islands; in order to restore the sword's power to repel evil.

The Hero's Shield- said to be the Hylian Shield, but no one really knows for sure

The Mirror Shield-supposeably the same Mirror Shield of old, if it is, it still works.

The Pirate Ship- a gang of pirates roams the Great Sea, their leader is taken by a huge bird, which is shot down over Outset Island. Little do the pirates know that they are the ones who set the gears on motion for what is to come.


	2. Scroll of The Hero

...This is but one of the Legends of which we speak. . .

...Long ago, there existed a Kingdom where a Golden Power lay hidden. It was a prosperous land blessed with green forests, tall mountains, and peace.

But one day, a man of great evil found the Golden Power and took it for himself. With its strength at his command, he spread Darkness across the Kingdom. But then, when all hope had died, and the hour at doom was at hand...

...A young boy clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere, wielding the Blade of Evil's Bane. He sealed the Dark One away and gave the land Light.

This boy, who traveled through time to save the land was known as the Hero of Time. The boy's tale was passed down through generations until it became Legend. But then, a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the Kingdom. The Great Evil that all thought had been sealed away by the Hero once again crept from the depths of the Earth, eager to resume it's dark designs.

The people believed the Hero of Time would again come to save them. But the Hero did not appear. Faced with the onslaught of evil the people could do nothing be appeal to their Gods. In their last hour, as doom drew nigh, they left their future in the Hands of Fate.

What became of this Kingdom? None remain who know. The memory of the Kingdom vanished, but it's Legend survived on the wind's breath. On a certain island, it became customary to garb boys in green when they became of age. Clothed in the green of fields, they aspired to find heroic blades and cast down evil. The Elders wished only for the youths to know Courage like the Hero of Legend…..


	3. Chapter 1- A Birthday to Remember

Chapter 1~A Birthday to Remember

Outset Island

June 20th, 1734

"...Hello? ...Where is he?" A young girl with golden hair that's wearing a blue dress with white flowers holds a telescope in one hand. An old woman watches her from a window. "He might be at the Watchtower. Why don't you search there for your big brother?" The young girl smiles at her grandmother. "I'll do that! Thanks!" She runs off towards the Watchtower.

" _...Forester. At last we have found you. We are your ancestors from ages past. You have been Chosen. Chosen to wield our blade. Find it, and slay the Evil One….." Darkness. Then the sound of hoofbeats. Then golden eyes appear before me. A evil laugh echoes around me and I raise my left arm, only to find myself holding a sword and shield. Then the thing speaks. "At last, I have found you. You cannot hide from me forever. When I find you, you will wish you had never been born. We will meet soon. Until then...farewell."_

"Oh! There you are! I couldn't find you!" I'm staring at my younger sister. "Grandma said that you would be up here. She said that you were up late last night." "I was." I stand and gaze out over endless blue water. "Do you know what today is?" "No." "...You're still half-asleep, aren't you? Today's your birthday!" I turn from the railing. "...I don't even know how I got up here. Areyll, what time is it?" My sister looks upwards. "...I'd say about ten thirty." She looks back down at me. "Grandma wants you. You should go and see what she wants." "I'll do that." I begin to walk towards the ladder to the Watchtower. "And when you come back up here, I'll give you something."

The Forester Cabin

10:35 A.M.

Once I enter the cabin, I notice an old woman standing beneath the second floor. I run up to her. "At last. I was beginning to wonder if your sister would ever find you. Now then." She holds up a pile of clothing. "Do you know what these are? These are the very clothes that the Hero wore on his adventure. Your ancestor. You have reached the age he was, so you may wear these now." "If they're so old...how can you still wear them? And won't they be hot?" My grandmother smiles. "You only have to wear them for a day. Go on, try them on."

A few minutes later, I stand in front of my grandmother, wearing a green hat, tunic, white pants, and leather boots. "See? They fit you perfectly! Now, has Areyll given you her gift yet? No? Then you had better run off and find her. In a few hours, I'll begin making my famous soup that you like so much." I thank my grandmother and leave.

The Watchtower

10:50 A.M.

"I'm back." Areyll turns from the railing. "Hi! Are you ready for your present now? Close your eyes and hold out your hands." "Why?" "Because I asked you to." I do as she says and moments later, I feel something cold and round. "A telescope?" I close one eye and move the object around. "Yes. I made it myself! Do you like it?" "It's great! I can see everything from here." Areyll steps close to me. "The postman looks weird, doesn't he?" Then my sister gasps. "Link! Look in the sky!"

A giant bird is carrying a girl in its' beak. Behind it, a pirate ship is shooting cannonballs. One of the balls hits the bird and I can hear the resulting screech from here. The girl falls from the bird's beak and lands in the patch of trees at the top of the island.

I lower the telescope and stare at my sister. "You have to help her!" "How?" "I can't leave. You've been in the forest before, haven't you?" I nod. "Then you should have no problem rescuing her! You should have something to defend yourself...like a sword. You've heard of Swordmaster Finsha, right?" "Grandma's spoke of him…" Areyll begins to push me towards the ladder. "Then you should go and see him right away!"

Swordmaster Finsha's house

11:00 A.M.

"Ah! Link! What seems to be bothering you? You seem troubled." "I need a sword." The old man's eyes widen. "Whatever for?" "A girl fell into the forest. I need to go and rescue her." Finsha nods. "I see. Well, you are of age now...let us see what you can do."

Minutes later, I'm now the owner of a sword. "That blade was tempered to fight evil…your ancestors were the best swordsmen to be alive. It is no coincidence that you are as well. Farewell, Link. May your sword swing true."

The Forest

11:15 A.M.

After battling various creatures, I reach the girl. She's awake. "Who are you, and why did you come to save me? I could have fought these monsters by myself!" Taken aback by her manner, I sheathe my sword. "My name is Link Forester, and I have come to rescue you….not that you need…" The girl smiles at me. "You're a Forester? Of tales past? Excellent. My name is Tetra. You may have seen my gang of pirates in the ship. They should be along shortly."

And they do show up. There's about ten of them all together. Tetra leads us out of the forest.

My sister is on the other side of the bridge. "Link! You found her! Wait, I'll come to you!" She begins to run across the bridge….

"SSSCCCHHHRRREECCCCHHH!" The bird wraps it's talons around my sister and begins to lift her into the air. I unsheathe my sword and run after it. I should know that we can't fly.

Tetra grabs me by the wrist. "She's gone! There's nothing you can do now! ...Tell you what-I know where that beast is taking her." I look up at her. "Where?" She smiles grimly as her crew helps her pull me up. "The Forsaken Fortress." "Take me there."

The Pirate Ship

12:00 A.M.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Tetra is leaning against the forwards mast. I turn to her. "Of course I want to go through with this! She's my sister!" The pirate stands upright and walks away from me. "Alright. But if you want to lose your life, be my guest."

A few hours later, we reach the island. A huge, misshapen tower rises from the rocky shore. "...Why is it so big?" "Because it is a place of evil. If your sister was anywhere, it would be here." Tetra turns to another pirate. "Is the cannon ready?" "Yes. The question is, is he ready?" The tanned giant looks down at me. "...Cannon?"

I end up inside a gigantic cannon, aimed at the tower. "...Why did I agree to this…" "Ready in...3….2….1….Fire!"

I shoot out of the cannon and fly through the air, then hit the tower. I then fall into the water, where I surface and swim over to the steps leading up to the area above me.

I then realize that my sword is gone. It must have flown up there...At the top of the tower, something is shining brightly. Then, I hear Tetra's voice. "Hey! Take the blue stone out of your pocket."

I'm holding a blue stone with a chain running through it. "This stone is a two-way communication device. I'm lending it to you for now. Your sword is in front of the doors leading into the top of the tower. Good luck." I stare at the stone for a few moments, then I put it away. "It looks like those spotlights are aimed at the only way up the tower…"

The Forsaken Fortress (Upper Tower)

10:00 P.M.

After putting the spotlights out of commision and getting my sword back, I feel unstoppable.

As soon as I open one of the huge doors, I see my sister. "Areyll!" She turns around. "Link! You came to save me!" Just then, a huge shadow drapes the room. And then it's gone. I'm halfway to the cage that holds my sister and a few other girls. "What…" "SSSSSSSRRRREEEECCCCCHHHHH!" The huge bird lands in front of me, blocking my sister's view of me. I raise my sword. "Back. Or I shall-" The bird plunges its beak down, and then it lifts into the air.

The bird soars upwards, the small intruder in its beak, and then flies off across the tower to the ruins of a ship.

A man in robes stands in the shadows of the ship, and when he sees the bird, he smiles to himself. The bird hovers in front of its master, waiting. The man silently nods, and the bird tosses the intruder from its beak, and far away from the tower, down towards the sea…..


	4. Chapter 2- The Search for A Green Pearl

Chapter 2~ The Search for a Green Pearl

A person drifts on the open sea, unaware of anything. Then a boat drifts up to the boy…...

… _.Link….Link….wake up..._ Sunlight, then darkness _...Link! Snap out of it!_ More sunlight, then darkness, and I wake up then.

I'm staring up at a rock arch. _….Where am I…._ "You are on Windfall Island…" _Who was that?_ I sit up, and look around me. I'm in a boat. Then the boat speaks to me and turns it's lion-shaped head in my direction. "At last you have awoken. I was wondering when you would come to yourself." I stare at it. "...You can talk…" The boat shakes its prow. "And? I'm the only one who can speak. I am the King of Red Lions. I found you late last night, drifting out near the Forsaken Fortress. I brought you back here, and here I have waited." "...That bird...what was it?" "A Roc. Some call it the King of Rocs. If that bird is still there, you cannot save your sister...not yet." "How can I save her?" The King of Red Lions gazes out to the open waters. "We must go to the Forest Haven. As soon as possible...but to get there...this is a bit embarrassing for me to admit, but...I need a sail." Blue eyes settle on me. "Could you perhaps find a sail?" "Of course."

Windfall Island

June 21, 1734

9:00 A.M.

"I have here a one-of-a-kind 'Swift Sail'! Starting bid is 500 rupees! Come on, this is a unique item! Bid now, and this item could be yours!" _...500 rupees? Wait until he hears this…_ "1000 rupees!" "WWHHAAATTT?! 1000 rupees?! ...How do you have….no matter…" Bang. "You win the sail."

10:00 A.M.

"Ah. I see you found a sail. Excellent. We head for the Forest Haven. The Great Sea awaits!"

The Great Sea

10:30 A.M.

"There it is. The Forest Haven. Home to the Korok Tribe. You will find the first Pearl there. The Pearls are very old, and if you wish to save your sister, you must collect all three of them." The sail-powered canoe beaches on the sand. "Go forth, speak to the Deku Tree, and he might give you the Pearl."

The Forest Haven (Inside)

12:00 P.M.

"...So...you wish to have the Green Pearl?" "I do." "Well...you may have it. After the celebrations of course. Ah, here comes Menaza." A seed-twig sort of creature glides down from the top of the hollow.

"Oh, Great Deku Tree! Makar has been taken to the Haunted Woods! We can't start the celebrations until he comes back!" The tree grows silent. "...Were you two together?" Menaza nods furiously. "Yes! He was beside me, and beasts took him and knocked me clear out of the sky! I only managed to fly back here!" The tree's gaze settles on me. "...Pardon me for asking, Link, but could you perhaps rescue Makar?" I nod. "If you need this 'Makar' for your celebration, then I will search for him." "Thank you. Menaza will show you the way."

The Haunted Woods

1:00 P.M.

"...It's a huge tree! How can I find him in this place?" "You will. Eventually. Good luck." Menaza flies away from the tree.

I eventually find Makar. He's alive, but trapped by a gigantic beast. It seems like a plant to me, but who knows what it calls itself? I obtained a magic boomerang from a giant spider two floors below me and I use it to make the beast fall to the hollow floor. I then run up to it and slash it with my sword.

The beast lies dead and Makar is standing in front of me. "I thought I was going to be eaten alive by that monster! ...Shall we leave this evil place and return to the Forest Haven?"

The Forest Haven

3:00 P.M.

"Makar! You are safe and have returned to us! Now we can begin the Ceremony of the Trees."

What follows is a very rare event, where seedlings of the Deku Tree are taken to various islands and tended to by members of the Korok Tribe. They eventually grow into very big trees.

After the ceremony, the Great Deku Tree gives me the first Pearl. "Keep it safe. For you will need the other two Pearls. Farewell."

I show the green round object to the King of Red Lions. "Yes, that is the Pearl of Farore. Our next destination is Dragon Roost Island. Let us be off."


	5. Chapter 3- The Two Remaining Pearls

Chapter 3~ The Two Remaining Pearls

The Great Sea (Off the coast of Dragon Roost)

4:00 P.M.

Even from here, I can hear something wailing, as if it is in pain. "What is that?" "The protector of this island. Something is bothering him."

Dragon Roost Island (Inside)

4:30 P.M.

"I have heard of your predicament. I would give you the Pearl, but my son, Prince Komali, won't give it up. He merely sits in his room, staring at it. Meanwhile, our protector, Varoo, won't let anyone get close to him. Maybe you can help us?" "If I can help you, I will do so." I turn from the leader of the Ritos and head upstairs."

After meeting a girl named Medili, I end up fighting a beast inside the mountain. After defeating the beast, I earn the Pearl of Din, a yellow pearl.

The Great Sea (Great Fish Island) (Ruins)

"...What happened to this place?" "It was destroyed by the man whose bird took your sister. Fortunately, Jabun escaped. I believe he is sheltered in a cave behind your home Island, Outset. But, we will need something that can break rock...maybe someone on Windfall is selling a cannon?"

Windfall Island

8:00 P.M.

"Give us those bombs." "No! How dare you pirates break into my shop!" _How dare they!_ "...He's not worth our time. Let's go." The pirates leave and so do I.

Inside the Pirate Ship

8:30 P.M.

"I need bombs, Niko." "Whatever for?" The ill-dressed man looks interested. "What do you think you use bombs for?" "Follow me."

I find about 30 bombs in a chest behind a locked door. I thank Niko and leave the ship.

The Great Sea

9:00 P.M. (Dusk)

"We must not delay! There is a curse on the Sea, and the pirates will be after Jabun at dawn." I climb aboard the canoe and hoist the sail. "Not if we get there first." The wind howls and we're off.

Outset Island (Hidden Cavern)

10:00 P.M.

"...So it has begun...and you have the other two Pearls….very well. After I give to you the last pearl, seek out the three stone maidens. Place any of the three pearls in their corresponding bowls, and the way to the Tower shall be revealed." The massive fish lowers it's head and a Pearl falls to rest in my hands. "Go now, and follow your ancestors. May your sword swing true, Forester."

The Great Sea (Tower of the Gods)

10:30 A.M.

I placed the Pearls in the bowls, and this huge tower rose up out of the sea. I have now proven myself and there is a whirlpool in the middle of the wall around the Tower. "...This is where you will rediscover the past. The lost Kingdom lies beneath us." The King of Red Lions drifts into the whirlpool, and down we go.


	6. Chapter 4- A Lost Kingdom

Chapter 4~ A Lost Kingdom

Beneath the Great Sea

June 22, 12:00 A.M.

I discover that I can breathe underwater. As we near the bottom, a structure loams out of the near darkness. It seems frozen in time. Flags are no longer flying, even the waterfalls are frozen.

"Link, what you find inside this place...is the only thing that can stop Ganondorf. Go now, and follow in your ancestor's footsteps, for this is the very grounds where they walked."

The Castle

June 22, 2:00 A.M.

As soon as I open one of the double doors, a feeling of extreme loss and sadness hits me. _...What happened to this place? Pillars lying everywhere, dust covering everything...wait…_ A beast stands in front of me, his weapons raised. But he's not moving. _...Is everything effected here?_ Confused, I walk around the numerous beasts and make my way to the middle of the room.

Three raised triangles sit in a lowered section of the room. One by one, they are moved into another shape, and as soon as the last triangle is put into place, the basement stairs appear. I walk up the faded steps and down into the depths.

The Castle's Basement

3:00 A.M.

Numerous ghosts watch the boy's movements. Only when the time is right shall we speak to him. One thinks.

A faded light shines down onto a object. When I get closer, I realize that the object is a sword. On the wall, six faded stained glass windows depict strange things.

I walk up to the sword, feeling as if I have seen it before. I then hear a voice. "You have the three Pearls. Take the blade that lies before you. You have earned it." _Who was that? ...I felt as if...I knew him…_

I place my left hand on the faded blue stone. Then my right hand. I guess something begins to happen to me, because I say words that I've never said before, in another language, but yet, it sounds like I've been using it my whole life. "I take up the sword of my ancestors, and swear to use it for one purpose-to slay the evil that wishes to ruin my homeland. The sword and I shall become one, and the spirits of my ancestors will be by my side. I will wield this sword, and I will wield it until my last breath!" ...Well done. Even though my line has suffered much...at least there is one left who can wield our sword. I am the one who spoke to you about the Pearls…..I was the last Hero of this Kingdom. I was slain just outside the main doors, still holding the very sword that stands before you. I was your ancestor. And there are many more that still linger here, beneath this Great Sea. Seconds later, a man appears before me, floating in the air. "...Are you…" He nods. "Indeed. As long as there is just one drop of Hylian blood within you, you can wield the Blade of Evil's Bane." The man flies upwards. "Pull the sword from the stone beneath you, and this castle shall be unfrozen."

"Hylian?" "Yes. I was of that race. It still lives on in you." I look around me at the statues that surround the sword. "Who lived here? What was this place?" "The Royal Family. This was Hyrule Castle. Where your ancestors and I pledged our loyalty to the Queens and Kings." I place my hands around the hilt of the sword. "If my ancestors and you used this sword...then...I shall as well." I then tighten my hold on the hilt and pull upwards.

The sound of metal hitting metal rings around the room and seconds afterwards, the statues move.

They lower their swords down towards me and sunlight shines down upon me…

All around the ruins, monsters awaken from their six hundred year sleep. The castle reawakens, and everything becomes bright and remade. The flags flap in the wind, and outside, the waterfalls begin to flow once more.

Hyrule Castle (Basement)

June 22, 4:00 A.M.

I'm holding the sword in front of me, it's blade still pointed downwards. It seems to be damaged. "The sword you hold in your hands is the Master Sword. Use it well, Forester. Use it well." The ghost flies in front of me and then disappears.

I then turn the sword to face the sky and I notice that everything isn't faded anymore. Then, something happens to me.

 _Men yelling, horses screaming, and the sound of two men swordfighting. Then the roar of a beast, and the sound of flesh being cut. Then my view changes. A gigantic beast stands above me, his twin swords raised. My vision is darkening and I'm in so much pain...nothing like I've felt before….the beast roars and I only have time to look down at the sword by my side before he brings his swords down….and then there's only endless darkness and the distant roar of triumph….._

I'm lying on the stone floor, staring at the sword by my side. _…..What was that….and that sword..._ I sit up and take the sword in my hands. _That was this sword! What happened to it? And why did that dream happen to me…_ I feel as if there is someone behind me and I turn to face the ghost. It comes together. "...That was you...how you died…" He nods. "I could only watch as the people were overwhelmed. I had to watch Hyrule be drowned beneath these waves...he shall pay for what he has done…" I stand. "Who was this person?" The man turns to face me. "The same man whose bird took your sister….Ganondorf."

Just then, over twenty people appear in a circle around me. All wearing variants of the clothing I'm wearing. And they're all holding the same sword, but at least one creature of some sort is beside them. "So. You told him?" "I did. Our line lives on in Christopher." "...How do you…" One man steps forwards, and in response, the other ghosts turn to face him. "I am Samuel. As we pass into the halls of Time, we use our middle names to identify ourselves. No one knows why we have the same first name. The animals and beasts you see are our ones who have helped us." A massive bird and a four legged beast step up to me. The bird bends its head to look at me, and I stare at it. Its eyes...they're golden...and the beast's… Kind, bright blue eyes stare back at me. "The horse was my companion. The Loftwing was Jason's. Many more creatures have helped us, from cursed Princesses to Tribe members." Samuel smiles. "Why should it surprise me who the King of Red Lions really is?" Then his face grows serious again. "We have wasted enough time here. You must return to the surface, and sail to the Forsaken Fortress as soon as possible."

One by one, the ghosts disappear until only some of the companions are left. One of which is a small, black and white figure. "You might be wondering who I am. That cursed Princess Samuel was talking about? That is me. I am Midna, the Twilight Princess." The cat flies up in front of me. "You're the last one, are you not?" Her gaze flickers from the sword in my hand to me. "...That sword has been damaged...but you can still use it…" "How?" Samuel walks up to me. "You must seek out the two Sages that have watched over the sword. But if the sword is in this state...I fear the worst for them. Go to the Forsaken Fortress, save your sister, and find the man responsible for all of this. His real name is Connor Hanson, but he chooses to be called by the name of Lord Ganondorf. The Darke Wizard has grown too powerful. Only you can stop him." I look down at the sword in my hand and raise it. "I shall restore this sword and save this city, this one may be lost...but maybe it can be rebuilt...in a new land…" The men around me begin nodding and they begin to disappear.

Only Samuel remains. "Remember, what you are about to face is no mere task. It will be hard on you, but in the end, it shall be worth it. May your sword swing true, Forester, and may your shield protect you from harm." Then even he is gone, and I'm alone in the basement of a sunken castle.


End file.
